A Second Before Tomorrow Gives a Memorable Memory
by ryuichii
Summary: Kise was having his birthday. The Generation Of Miracles were celebrating for him. However, there was a person among them ruin his birthday and made him broken, but that person was someone Kise could not hate. Who can mend him?


**A.N : Long time no see! QAQ I'm sorry! I was just doing, you know.. This and that. And playing PHOENIX WRIGHT! I want to write a fanfic about it later in the future :3 Shingeki no Kyojin is also addictive, watch it.**

**I WILL HAVE SEX WITH THE BEES AND THE EAGLES! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Potato Pizza! /stop**

**Anyways, :'3 This is Kise's late birthday fiction, I'm so sorry ;w; I will update soon. Chide me whenever you want O3O That could help(?) and.. -a I find myself making this fic senseless. Tell me your opinion about this fic. ;u; I'll accept anything!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no basuke.**

**Warning : Ah, you know me already C: Be aware that this is a short BL.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

It was still early in the morning, a hyperactive blonde, no other than Kise Ryouta, was awoken by the alarm he had set yesterday. There was a big grin on his face. After all, today was his birthday.

"Uaah, I wonder what would Kurokocchi and the others give me. Ah well, doesn't hurt to wait."

* * *

The class has ended, the blonde twitched as he stared at the mountain of presents on his table given by his fans. "This won't fit my bag. It's too much. I should call my manager to bring these home." He pouted. "I haven't seen Kurokocchi and the others, uuhh. Where are they?"

Kise searched in every room of the school, however he did not find the other Generation of Miracles. "Did they forget my birthday? That's mean-ssu. Eh?" He felt a vibration in his pocket. He fumbled his hands into his pocket and picked his mobile phone. It was a text message from Momoi.

**Ki-chan, we're waiting at the Maji burger! Don't keep us waiting! :3**

He had sparkle in his eyes. Clearly, that message drove enthusiasm to him. He wasted no time and ran to the fast food restaurant.

The blonde was breathless from running, instead of pushing the door he threw himself there. "Haah! Haah! Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" He panted.

Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, Momoi Satsuki and Kuroko Tetsuya stood before him.

"Happy.. birthday... Kise-chin." Said the giant lazily while chewing his Maiubou.

"How many are you going to eat!?"

"It-it's not like I want to do this! Tch, happy birthday! There!" The emerald-haired teen blushed fiercely.

"Midorimacchi! Tsundere as ever."

"Ki-chan! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Momoicchi!"

"Happy birthday, Kise-kun."

_No answer._

"Kise-kun.. Happy birthday." Kuroko repeated.

"Eh? Uwahh! Kurokocchi, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you! Thank you, Kurokocchi! Umm, ano.. Where is Aominecchi?"

"Aomine-kun is sleeping right here." The teal haired boy pointed at the sleeping tanned teen.

Kise smirked. "Does anyone have a marker?"

"Ooooh! I have the markers! Let's do it together, everyone!" Momoi took a full set of markers and placed it on the table.

"That's only what children would do." Midorima said nonchalantly. "I am not joining. This is a ridiculous idea nanodayo."

"I think that is a delightful idea, Kise-kun." Kuroko replied.

"Since Mido-chin is a good drawer, he should draw."

"No! Why should I!?"

* * *

The ace's face was ludicrous. There were a large eyes drawn on his eyelids and curly mustache under his nose and beard. Kise and Momoi were trying hard to hold their laughter, Kuroko was snickering, Midorima was attempting to maintain his nonchalant face and Murasakibara was chewing his Maiubou. "Mine-chin looks cute." He commented.

Kise was about to draw more but froze when he heard yawning from him. "What're you guys doing? Where did that markers... Huh?" Aomine dabbed his face and found ink on his fingers. "OI KISE! THIS WAS ALL YOUR PLAN, WASN'T IT!?" With that exasperating face, he was ready to crush the blonde any time.

"Huwaaahh! Forgive me! Aominecchi! Don't give me that face! I'm sorry!"

"Where is Akashi?"  
The teal haired boy asked.

"He said he won't be coming here because he has some errands." Midorima replied as he pushed up the rim of his glasses. "I have to return home now, if you'd excuse me. Kise, Oha-Asa said your lucky item for today is a frog nanodayo."

Kise froze. "A.. Frog? Thanks a lot Midorimacchi! But no, I won't be needing it!"

"Bye, Kise-chin."

"I have to go home too. See you tomorrow, Ki-chan!"

"Eh? Okay then! See you two at school!"

_Will I get a chance to go home with Aominecchi?_

"Tetsu, come on. We're going home together."

"That won't be necessary."

"What's the big deal? Let's go already."

The blonde was left alone.

_Of course.. No, he's in love with Kurokocchi. Why did I forget.. Why should I care?_

_Croak_

"Eh?"

_Croak_

Apparently, a frog which appeared out of nowhere was sitting on his shoulder. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Kise had finally calmed down from the frog by taking his warm shower. "At least I had fun." He threw himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "What time is it now? He sat up and glanced at the clock. He widened his eyes. There were also despair in his eyes.

"It's almost tomorrow. Almost the day my birthday ends. And Aominecchi hasn't said happy birthday to me."

_Is that what I really desire? My heart sinks whenever I see them together. I feel like I'm being replaced.._

"One-sided love.. huh?"  
_  
Tick, tick, tick, tick._

He stared at the clock, ticking its long arrow. He grew apprehensive, however he could not take his eyes off the time.

_Sixty seconds_

_Thirty seconds_

_Fifteen seconds_

_Ten seconds_

_Five seconds_

Before he realized, he was already crying.

_What I really desire..? It's Aominecchi, isn't it? My birthday will be meaningless without him. What we did earlier was only fooling around. I wish I could be together_

_Four seconds_

_Three seconds_

_Two seconds_

_One second._

He heard a whisper. "Happy birthday, Ryouta."

"W..who? Akashi..cchi!" The blonde was caught surprised, he attempted to wipe his tears and fake a smile but the captain's hands gripped his tightly.

"Ryouta, I want you to look at me."

"Wh-why the sudden?"

"Look at me." His golden eyes were immediately locked into his heterochromatic eyes, he could not avert anymore.

"Do not go after Daiki any longer."

"I.. I'm not!"

"It's futile to deceive me." He touched the blonde's chest. "Then tell me, why does this feel agony."

"N-no! It doesn't."

"Is that so, Ryouta?" The redhead clasped his chin and pressed his lips together. His tongue dominated the kiss.

"Nnhh!"

_His tongue is.. Warm_

_Why did I give in? Why didn't I struggle..?_

_I feel like a jelly when I look at his eyes. My mind is filled with Akashicchi._

_Is this how you feel when you're being cared?_

He brushed his lips with his before parting away. "Ryouta. I do not want you to be hurt. You are mine alone."

_My birthday is __**over**_, Aominecchi did not say **happy birthday **_but, I don't have to sad about it. After all, I've sacrificed those things that I yearn and love and I gained even greater things. Akashicchi gave me the best present. He took the pain away from my heart. A second before tomorrow that is memorable. That memory which can hardly be forgotten.  
_  
_**'Happy birthday, Ryouta.'**_

_**And bye-bye, Aominecchi.**_

* * *

**I know, I know :'3 You hate it don't you? OTL I'm sorry Kise-kun!**

**C: Kindly leave a mail in the maibox, mind you? :3**

**Thank you for reading! *hugs***


End file.
